thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteelWolf/Total Drama Safari Episode 16: One Of A Kind Gameplay
Chris: We are down to three left. Willis, he has always been everyone's friend and DOMINATED challenges. And he wasn't afraid to make moves either. However, was he too nice? Chris: Lilac, she has been playing very quiet but smart at the beginning but emerged more vocal, however, was she too naive? Chris: And Troy, he has also dominated challenges and would do anything to win. However, will his poor jury management ruin him? (Merged Camp) Lilac: *walking with Willis* Why did Troy flip his vote again? Willis: Because we flipped on him. Lilac: It still doesn't make sense. I almost went home. Willis: But you're still here. Chill out. We made final three. Lilac: I'm still very frustrated. Troy: *lying down in shelter and sees Lilac and Willis walk up* Hey. Final three, huh? Lilac: What the hell is wrong with you? Troy: *smirks* What do you mean? Lilac: Why would you vote for me? Troy: Because I can do whatever I want honey. Lilac: Don't call me that. Troy: Are you bitter because you are the most worthless person here and your insecurity is getting the best of you? Lilac: Shut up. Troy: I'm just being real. Lilac: By being a jerk? Troy: Exactly. I can't wait for you to leave. Lilac: And why am I leaving? Troy: Because I said so. Willis: *whispers to Lilac* Calm down. Lilac: I can't, I'm sick of him. TROY YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON. YOU SHOULDNT EVEN BE HERE. GET A FREAKING LIFE AND STOP BEING A JERK Troy: Yeah, I need a life *lets out an obnoxious smirk* Lilac: Why did you really vote for me? Troy: Because I'm not your slave and now you're getting angry. Lilac: That's not the case. Troy: You know it is. Lilac: Confessional: I HATE him. Not once in this game have I wanted someone gone so much. Willis: *takes a deep breath* (Challenge) Chris: This challenge will be all about who wants to win the most. You will all stand on a small wooden perch in the middle of the ocean. The last standing wins immunity and a spot in the final two. (Later) Chris: This challenge is on. (All three are standing peacefully) Lilac: *standing still* Troy: *spits* Willis: *yawns* (Two hours later) Lilac: *tired* Willis: Keep going Lilac. Troy: Hey Lilac, you can drop if you want. Lilac: *angered* Shut up. (Five hours in) Lilac: *exhausted* Win this Willis *hops in water* Troy: Loser. Willis: *sighs* Lilac: Confessional: I can do nothing except hope Troy does not win. (8 hours in) Lilac: *watching from dock, tired* Troy: Hey Willis. Willis: What? Troy: Drop and I'll take you to the final two. Willis: I'm not selling Lilac out. Troy: But she sold you out! Lilac: I did not! Stop lying! Troy: Then why are you freaking out? Lilac: Because you're spreading rumours! Troy: Willis, believe me. I flipped on Lilac but never betrayed you. Trust me man. Willis: Nope *pacing back and fourth with arms crossed only to realize he's in water* Dang it. Chris: Troy wins a spot in the final two! (Merged Camp) Troy: *obnoxious* Haha, sucks for you Lilac. Lilac: *rolls eyes and takes a walk alone* Troy: *laughs and walks in the opposite direction* Willis: *catches up to Lilac* I'm so sorry. Lilac: Willis, why did you do that? Now I'm probably leaving. Willis: Lilac, we both know any of us can win against him. The jury hates him, and I did not want this to happen. Lilac: *crying on Willis's shoulder* This is just so...frustrating Lilac: Confessional: Now the most arrogant person is in the final two and me or Willis are leaving. It's probably going to be me.. Willis: Confessional: This sucks. I screwed up big time. I think that I can take on Troy. I feel bad that Lilac is most likely leaving. Troy: Confessional: Final two, Ah. I don't care who I'm against. I'm winning regardless. Let's see who'll go. Should be easy. (Elimination Ceremony) (Smith, Blanca, Hayley, Tyrone, Dean, Aaliyah, and Demika walk in) Chris: *reads Troy's vote* The 16th person voted off and the 8th and final member of our jury..... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Willis. Lilac: WHAT? Willis: *shocked* Troy: Buh bye. :) Willis: *stands up and walks away with sad music playing* Lilac: *flips off Troy* (Merged Camp) Lilac: *avoiding Troy, hunting for food* Lilac: Confessional: This game has been one CRAZY ride. I had a lot of lows but still, I had a lot of proud moments. I went through a lot of struggles but I believe I played this game well and I will prove the jury. Troy: *carving into a tree* Troy: Confessional: Sure everyone hates me but you can't deny my gameplay is one of a kind and awesome. I'm not really that worried. I believe I will win. (Elimination Ceremony) Chris: We will now bring in the members of our jury. Smith. Blanca. Hayley. Tyrone. Dean. Aaliyah. Demika. Willis. One by one the eight jurors will address you and you will attempt to get their vote. Up first, Smith. Smith: *stands up* Okay. Troy, you dominated physically but do you believe you played well socially? Troy: Yes. I believe I did. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here. Smith: Lilac, I felt like post merge you relied too much on Willis. Convince me you played more independent. Lilac: I was obviously the more vocal of the two of us so I had to wiggle out a hole I did to myself with my mouth. I had to really think mentally then I presented the information to Willis. Smith: Okay then. *sits down* Chris: Willis. Willis: Okay you both played great games, congrats. Anyways, Lilac, I want to give you a chance to plead your case on why you played this game so well. Lilac: I had a lot of downfalls in this game, such as Mariah leaving so early. However I got myself in an alliance with three alphas. You, Troy, and Dean. When it was time we flipped and I began playing my own game and orchestrated a few vote offs. Willis: Okay. Troy, you betrayed me. Why should you earn my vote after that? Troy: Because it's a game bruh. Chris: Up next, Demika. Demika: Okay I got a lot to say. First off, Lilac, you played a nice game and we had our differences but you were a fun gal. Good luck. Lilac: Thanks :) Demika: Troy..um...you are the fucking devil. You NEVER respected anyone but yourself and you were so obnoxious with everything you did. You angered every single one of us and frankly I feel like killing you. I don't want to ask a question because your voice irritates me. *sits down* Troy: Okay then. Chris: Dean. Dean: Okay. I have no questions but I have positive feedback for both of you. Lilac you played a beautiful social game and you were everyones sweetheart but deep inside you were a mastermind. I respect your gameplay. Troy, we were aligned from day one and we stuck together from day one. Sadly, my dumb move messed it up. Good luck tonight dude. *sits down* Chris: Blanca Blanca: Hai. So Lilac, what moves did you make during the premerge phase? Lilac: As soon as possible, I took out Devin. He made everyone feel weird so I gathered the numbers to get rid of him. Blanca: And Troy, you made fun of me for being drunk. Why should I vote you after that? Troy: I'm going to be honest Blanca. This question is worthless because I don't want or need your vote Blanca: Fine then *sits* Chris: Hayley. Hayley: Okay so Lilac you have my jury vote, congrats. Lilac: Thank you. Hayley: And Troy, I will not vote you. Here's why. I hate you. You treated me like hell from the start and I can't find it in myself to respect you. You have been a horrible human being and why are you even here? Your cockiness makes me so frustrated. You will never have my vote. Not in a thousand years. Troy: Bye then. Chris: Aaliyah. Aaliyah: Hi. Chris: And finally, Tyrone. Tyrone: I hate you both. Lilac you are a pasty white and you screwed me once Devin left. Troy you are a fuq boi *sits* Chris: It's time to vote (Later) Chris: We have the votes..first vote.. Lilac Troy Lilac Chris: Two votes Lilac, one vote Troy. Lilac Lilac Chris: Four voted Lilac, one vote Troy.. Troy: *confused* Chris: The winner of Total Drama Safari... . . . . . . . Chris: LILAC! Lilac: Yes! *stands up and hugs Willis* Troy: Wow. Chris: That's it. See you next season! VOTES Lilac: Smith Blanca Hayley Tyrone Aaliyah Demika Willis Troy: Dean Category:Blog posts